Development of a memory cell array having a three-dimensional structure is being advanced to realize a next-generation non-volatile memory device. The memory cell array having the three-dimensional structure includes multiple word lines that are stacked and memory cells that are formed in the interiors of memory holes extending through the multiple word lines. In such a non-volatile memory device, it is desirable to improve the characteristics of the memory cells.